


Ghost of a Remembrance

by Lone_Wolf22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, POV First Person, post- TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf22/pseuds/Lone_Wolf22
Summary: How stupid I had been. As always I made the wrong decision… he always told me that I was stupid.





	Ghost of a Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot takes place after "The Final Problem", it may also contain spoilers, you have been warned. I hope you like it.

Another case solved, another update on the blog, but it means nothing without him. It’s an empty reward. Something is amiss. Something disappeared with him.

It’s one of these days. Sometimes when I’m about to chase a killer or do something stupid, I feel him. It’s not just a sensation, sometimes I _feel _the pressure of a touch on my arm, like he’s trying to hold me. Trying to tell me not to. I miss it when he hugged me, when I felt safe.__

____

____

It’s not real. It can’t be real. I killed him, by then a year has passed. From that fateful day my life changed. A day doesn’t pass without regretting it. I don’t know how I managed until now. Everything suddenly has become too much. How stupid I had been. As always I made the wrong decision… he always told me that I was stupid.

I realise my feet dragged me in front of a gravestone.

There is a name on it.

It says Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
